fantendofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fantenormal Show 2:Ways
Modos Story Mode Boss Rush Personagens ¹-Substituição de alguns movimentos durante o formulario Fases #Só as chaves que correspondem por abrir as areas ²-Os um dos chefes de cada sala se tornam Mid-Boss na parte final,porem ficam poderosos,³ só pode usar um personagem de cada fase,exceto a ultima *Karnage Krodos(Pre-historically Incorrect) *Dr.Catastrophus(World Worst War) *Sangriner(Shades of Babylon Tower) *Cyblov(ERROR,Boss Not Found) *Malodorus(Eeew,What a smelly flower) *Hal the Dragon(Not Enough Hot) *Dr.Pedrokovic(Ta Fete) *Medusa(Dungeon and Machines) *Hypnoccio(Future Slught) *Maledetto(Death to the Gravel) *???(Drifting int Darkness) *???(Twisted Ones) *???(Time After Time at TRAPPIST-1) *???(Isn't Sweet as Before) Room Themes *Parque:Amarelo **Item Shack:Boby *Minas:Vermelho **Item Shack:Roddy & Rover *Mansão Assombrada:Preto **Item Shack:Daliene,Silver Bird & Dreamstone *Cyber:Azul **Item Shack:???? *Jardim:Lilas **Item Shack:Princess Ada *Vulcão:Bronze **Item Shack:Caissor,Thammy & Carla *Metropolis:Verde **Item Shack:???? *Medieval:Branco **Item Shack:???? *Castelo:Rosa ** Item Shack: *Jade:Selva *Apocalipse:Flame **Intem Shack:Sans *Ruina:Coral *Doce:Magenta *Espaço/Futuristico:Indigo **Item Shack:??? *Deserto:Marrom ** *Mar:Azul metalico *Fabrica:Verde claro ** *Neve:Cinza **Item Shack:???? After... Depois de derrotar o Calamutus,o parque volta ao normal.Após souberem que eles irão embora, *Yellow Time Chapter() *Dangerous and Moving Chapter() *Walking To Nowhere Chapter *Meltdown Chapter *Sweetest Wild Chapter *Invisible & Spark Chapter *Okay Mr.Mr. Chapter *Partylicious Chapter *Square One/Square Two Chapter *Frozen Chapter *¹É que é desbloqueado mais para frente Itens *Ruby Key:(Encontrado no Wild Lust na 5ª fase):usado para desbloquear o Ludgero e a sala vermelha *Smoky Quartz Key:(Encontrado Opal Roccia depois do boss ser derrotado):Usado para desbloquear a sala preta *Sheddred Portrait and Cursed Frame:(Encontrado apos derrotar os chefes da sala preta,exceto a ultima area da sala preta):Usado para desbloquear Dieglex *Sapphire Key(Encontrado no Macabro Operetta depois de completar o Tarot Memory):Usado para desbloquear a sala azul *Spade-Sharped Block(Usado no Muddy Countryside na 3ª fase e colocar numa num buraco para destruir a jaula de pedra)Usado para desbloquear Jhonatan *Titanium Key:(Encontrado no Hypnossarío Ruins após derrotar o boss):Usado para desbloquear a sala lilás *Medusa's Head:(Após conseguir derrotar a Medusa):Usado para desbloquear Ana *Rhodochrosite Key: (Encontrado no Botanical Garden no inicio da fase como uma arma para os niveis da sala lilás)Usado para desbloquear a sala bronze *Chaotic Shield(Encontrado em Sukaidaibu Winds na 4ªfase)Entregar para Shenandoah em Secret Tower para abrir a porta,usado para desbloquear o Kenny/DerpyStar *Emerald Key:(Encontrado no Eruption Kakurega no Chase Key)Usado para desbloquear a sala verde *Clock Numbers(Encontrado em Primetime Clockwork em Prisoneers from the Time)Usado para desbloquear Locky/SonicFan *Opal Key:(Encontrado depois de completar o relógio quebrado de Prisoneers from the Time em Primetime Clockwork)Usado para desbloquear a sala branca *Four Jewels of beyond:(Encontrados na 3ª fase do Artistic Museum,2ªfase do Undeadly Sewers,5ª fase no Chinese Road e com o Boss em Bullet Bullet Fort) Desbloqueia DarwinHa *Pearl Key:(Encontrado na Medieval Era após vencer o chefe) *Pink Gold Mirror(Encontrado na 3ª fase do Majestic Castle,e quebrar o espelho quando estiver no palacio)Desbloqueia Pinkie *Jade Key: *Sunstone Key:(Encontrado ) *Coral Key *Bixbite Key *Tourmaline Key: *Magnet Pass: *Axinite Key: *Larimar Key: *Peridot Key:() *Onyx Key:(Encontrado na ) *Platinum Key:Obtido após terminar a Final Room *Bismuth Key:Obtido por ir em qualquer fase em The Park's Festival *Eye of Tiger Key:Termine pela 2ª vez a sala amarela com SGY *Topaz Key:Termine a sala vermelha com Ludgero *Obsidian Key:Termine a sala preta com Dieglex *Aquamarine Key:Termine a sala azul com Jhonatan *Amethyst Key:Termine a sala lilás com Ana *Bronze Key:Termine a sala bronze com Kenny *Silver Key:Termine a sala verde com Locky *Diamond Key:Termine a sala branca com DarwinHa *Ametrine Key:Termine a sala com a Pinkie *Jasper Key:Termine a sala azul escuro com Bibiqnl *Calcite Key :Termine a sala coral com a Switchdog *Garnet Key:Termine a sala magenta com a Isilda *Rose Quartz Key:Termine a sala indigo com Starfire *Bloodstone Key:Termine a sala marrom com GummyAdventury *Moonstone Key:Termine a sala azul-metalico com Scootaloo-Chan *Fluorite Key:Terminar a sala verde claro com a Mia *Hematite Key:Termine a sala cinza com Charles *Millenium Key Key:Termine the Final Room com qualquer um Itens de batalha Others itens *Dieglex's Libro de Memorias(Encontrado em Assassin's Alley,Fase 4) *Blub Doll(Encontrado ) *Skully's Skull *Porcelain Doll(Encontrado em Armada Base,Fase 2) Trivia *Este é o segundo jogo de 7(Erased Memories),Ways,Twisted Mirrors,Time Zero,Opus,Blue Beam and Backing from the Dead